


Crazy For You

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells prompts [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: For the prompt by Helplessdreamersworld:Frost x Nash date night
Relationships: Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Series: Snowells prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helplessdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/gifts).



> These two are quickly becoming mah bbs. I love them! ♥
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

Frost nervously plucked at the white rose threaded with silver and blue on her wrist. Nash reached over and took her hand.

"You look gorgeous," he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she fretted. "This really isn't my usual look and I…"

"I've seen a lot of treasures in my time, but never anything as beautiful as you."

"That's pretty cheesy," she said but smiled hopefully.

"Cheesy but true." He kissed the back of her gloved hand.

She took a breath, compulsively smoothing the full, dark blue skirt of her ball gown, then touched her hair to make sure it hadn't come down from the elaborate updo Iris had done for her.

"Thanks for this, Nash," she said.

"Hey, how often do I get the chance to bust out the tux?" he said, spreading his arms and giving a spin.

He looked so handsome that her heart felt like it couldn't be contained in the fitted bodice of her fancy dress. But, of course, anymore she found herself feeling that way even if he came in covered in dirt and grime and who _knew_ what else but then he'd smile at her and her heart would pound.

"You're beautiful," she blurted out.

"Nah, that'd be you," he said. "Now, come on, you ready? It sounds like Cisco's got the best of the '80s spinning in there and I plan on dancing with my girl to some classic Madonna."

He pushed open the door, revealing S.T.A.R. Labs' temporary transformation into a high school gymnasium, decked out in streamers and glittery decorations. Over it all was a slowly spinning disco ball. Their friends turned to smile at them, each dressed in their finest.

Nash tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and escorted her in to her prom.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're not familiar with THE classic prom song of the '80s/'90s, IMO... ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEygTz-9-SU


End file.
